


Art: Royal couple

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Young Arvedui and Fíriel of Gondor dancing together.





	Art: Royal couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=110kqxs)


End file.
